


Make It Up As We Go

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Multi, Prompt Fill, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Balter - to dance gracelessly, but with enjoyment.





	Make It Up As We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a very rad anon on tumblr!
> 
> Title from the song Fred Astaire by Jukebox the Ghost.

Rilla is always first on her feet when the music starts.

Festival-style dancing, of course. She has no fondness for the rigid dance that occurs at every event the Queen attends, though she’ll endure it for Damien’s sake every now and again. But the _fun_ sort of dance- all bounce and twirl and clap in the cobbled square beneath flags and lanterns, with enthusiastic musicians bouncing and grinning along, Rilla feels like she could fly, and she loves to pull Damien into flight right alongside her.

Dancing is one of the few physical things - alongside his exercises and bow practice - that most help Damien settle his mind. It’s far more difficult to fall into a spiral, he says, when he needs more urgently to be worrying about where his feet are supposed to be at any given moment, or when he is focused on Rilla herself.

_That_ is something that Rilla particularly enjoys, as well. When he holds her, when he moves with her, swings her and dips her and lifts her, Damien’s understated strength is on full display for her to enjoy. And Damien’s attention is always intense, but when they dance, his focus and adoration are bonfire bright upon her.

Her and, more recently, Lord Arum as well.

The Keep sings for the joy of it, sometimes, rather than for communication with its familiar, and after the first time Rilla realizes what’s happening and pulls a confused Arum into a slow, swaying dance in the middle of the greenhouse, Rilla suspects that the Keep is doing it more and more often on purpose. She’s grateful for the semi-frequent opportunities to dance, especially considering the look of poorly concealed pleasure on Arum’s face every time she grabs his hands and pulls. If Damien is there too, more the better. Spinning with Damien and then practically tossing him into Arum’s arms is incredibly gratifying, and the way they look at each other when they move together makes Rilla’s heart soar.

Dancing is more complicated to work out, with three sets of feet and four sets of hands to navigate, but honestly that’s true for every part of their relationship, and Rilla thinks they’re getting the hang of it.

In fact, they’ve slipped _past_ getting the hang of it, Rilla thinks as Damien spins her out with a laugh, and Arum catches her with a tail before pulling her close, his grin growing wicked and joyous and wild as they move together.

Breathless in the arms of those she loves most, Rilla thinks that they’re getting downright _good._


End file.
